


Auction

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But Percival won't let that happen, Everyone wants to date newt, Jealous Percival, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Pining, Smitten percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: To help raise money for a wampus shelter Newt asks his friends Tina and Queenie for help.And he regrets it immediately when he discovers Queenie has organized a charity date auction and he has to be one the people that's getting auctioned.





	Auction

Newt plays nervously with his tie and gazes back at Tina with a scared, desperate look on his face. She shakes her head, it seems she feels sorry for him, but Newt notices how she's trying to hold back a grin. Maybe Tina is as cruel as her sister after all.

"Why are we doing this again?" He turns to Queenie, who looks beautiful with the pearl dress; she gives him the most mischievous smirk.

"Because we want to raise money for the wampus shelter, sweetie," she reminds him. "You asked for our help because you said you didn't have any money. You agreed to this, my darling."

"I thought we were going to auction things!" He protests. "Not people!"

Queenie caresses his curls and fixes his tie for the second time. "You make it sound like we're trafficking with humans. It's just a dance and a date."

"Okay... but why me?" The uncertainty in Newt's voice comes back and the wizard bites his lip, trying to calm himself. "No one's gonna make an offer for-"

"First of all, you are lovely and I know a few people that want to date you... among other things that maybe I could explain to you later, but-"

"Queenie!" By the way Tina cuts her sister off and the blush on her cheeks, Newt knows he's not the only one uncomfortable.

The witch rolls her eyes.

"Fine. What I'm trying to say is that you're attractive, honey. You're cute and I'm not the only one who thinks like that. So don't worry, I'm sure we're gonna raise so much money with you. And second, but not less important, you are the most interested in this, Newt, therefore you have to participate."

Newt sighs, because he knows she's right.

"Fair enough," he mutters. Still, he doesn't believe her, he has returned to New York just two weeks ago, there's no way he has catched anybody's attention.

"Believe, honey, you have. In fact, I'm pretty sure we're going to have one very interested bidder."

Newt looks at his shoes and thinks about the wampuses instead. He wants everything to end as soon as possible.

***

There are five wizards with him; a few aurors, a lady from the muggle department, a man that works in the cafeteria and Seraphina Picquery's personal assistant. They all look very confident and excited. Newt looks at himself, feeling weird in the suit Queenie chose for him. She says he looks great, he's not sure about it, he has never pay too much attention to fashion, he just wears clothes that are practical for the work he does and that protect him from the weather. He misses his coat.

They all are over the stage, standing in a line for everybody to see them. There are more people than he thought it would, so many Newt can't recognize anyone. He knows there are a few members of the Ministry, and thank Merlin his brother is not among them because he wouldn't allow him to do such thing. He knows some of them are aurors that work for Theseus and he seriously hope they don't tell his brother.

At least he can't see Mr Graves. Maybe he's home by now; Tina has told him the Director doesn't enjoy balls that much, but he goes because he has to.

He's glad, because the thing is... Mr Graves makes him feel... odd. Nervous, well, it's true he finds him attractive, but that's it, the man doesn't speak to him, only when he has to and has this intense look on his face every time Newt catches him staring at him. He knows... he's sure the Director doesn't like him at all.

He's so immerse in his own thoughts he doesn't notice when Queenie walks next to him and puts her wand on her own throat.

"Good evening, everybody!" She greets happily. "I hope you're having fun."

There's cheers and exited screams from the audience. Newt can't help but laugh, because they all look so different and relaxed when they're not at work. He imagines Mr Graves frowning, he probably is wishing to return to work. He giggles, but this time he covers his mouth.

"But if you're not having fun, don't worry because the night will become more interesting from now on!" She continues and smiles brightly when the crowd claps. "Just look at the beauties we have in here, all of them are waiting to dance with them all night long and have a romantic dinner afterwards. How does that sound?"

More cheers from the public. Newt narrows his eyes for a moment when he recognizes Picquery laughing and clapping with the rest of them and marvels at how relaxed she looks. She seems to be talking with someone and pulling them closer, but Newt doesn't see them. He stares a few seconds more, curious, but he's distracted by Queenie's voice.

"The bid starts at 50 galleons!" She smiles, walking towards a witch whose name Newt believes is Amelia.

Newt watches as every man and woman are sold. And waits for his turn, of course Queenie would make him the last.

"And now... Our lovely magizoologist. He's the new MACUSA's worker. He has a very attractive English accent, lovely freckles all over his cute face and he's very intelligent."

"Queenie!" Newt protests, embarrassed.

"Oh, I almost forgot that he blushes prettily! The color on your face matches with your curls now, honey."

Newt covers his face, but Queenie takes his hands off.

"It's okay, honey," she assures, taking her wand off her neck so Newt's the only one that can hear her. She pats his back and Newt relaxes under the touch.

"So we start, as always, at-"

"200!"

Newt gasps and feels his cheeks burning. He recognizes that deep voice; the people starts spreading to let the wizard in the dark suit approach the stage.

Everybody looks shocked and confused to see the Director of Magical Security standing with a determined look on his face. Newt stares at him and realises Graves is smirking at him, there's something dangerous sparkling in his eyes.

Then Graves, the most powerful auror in America, winks at him. And Newt shivers.

He feels like he's melting.

"We have 200 here who-"

"250!" Tina shouts. She's trying so hard not to look at her boss and it seems that's the right choice because the Director is glaring at her.

"300!" Abernathy offers, before Graves can open his mouth again.

"500!" Graves growls. He's looking around like he'd fight anyone who dares to offer more.

Newt avoids his eyes. He can't believe what's happening. Why is the Director acting like that out of the blue? They barely speak!

"600!" Fontaine yells.

"700!" Newt's almost sure he has seen that auror before, he looks a bit too much like one of Theseus' friends.

"1000!"

Nobody says anything after hearing that number and Graves looks smug. There's a fierce smirk on his face as he waits for Queenie to declare the inevitable.

"Sold to the enthusiastic wizard in the black suit," she says, even though everyone knows that's Percival Graves.

***

"Winners, you can come and claim your prize now!" Queenie announces, once the bidders signed a couple of documents.

Unlike everyone else, Graves apparates on the stage in front of Newt and startling him in the process.

The auror caresses Newt's cheek before taking him by the waist and pulling him closer.

Newt gasps, surprised, but his breath is stolen by Graves' lips and it takes him just a few seconds to recover himself and kiss back.

"Why?" He breathes when he pulls away, the Director groans and tries to reach his lips again, but Newt shakes his head, asking the question one more time.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you," Graves confesses, grinning. "And I've wanted to ask you on a date, but you always were with auror Goldstein, I thought you two were a couple."

"We're not," Newt says.

"I'm glad," Graves leans closer. The smile fades away and Newt wonders if he has done something wrong. "I know I can take you to dinner, but I don't want you to do anything you don't want to so if-"

Newt gives him a peck on the lips.

"I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Actually, I believe you owe me a dance first," Graves pulls him even closer.

"You're right. Lead the way, Percival."


End file.
